l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crab Clan ancestors
Hida (14 points) Those who have Hida as their ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 242 increased his skills standing at the battlefield with his bethren. The other Crab that stand with the Character also enhanced, and the Character will defend his kin even if it means to be wounded. Way of the Crab, pp. 60-62 Characters Known to have Ancestor:Hida * Hida Yakamo Hida Akemi (4 points) Those who have Hida Akemi as their ancestor deal more damage against any opponent more than twice their weight. They also are skiller fighters in any enclosed space such as a corridor, privy, or bath-house. Bearers of Jade, p. 137 Hida Atarasi (-5 points) Those who have Hida Atarasi as their ancestor are doomed to eventually go over to Fu Leng. They fight the Dark Lord for years, but eventually, no matter how they try to get around it, they will join the forces of the Shadowlands. Bearers of Jade, p. 120 Hida Banuken (2 points) Those who have Hida Banuken as their ancestor strike simultaneously with an ally. Way of the Crab, p. 75 Hida Kisada (4 points) Those who have Hida Kisada as their ancestor possessed a portion of the Great Bear's drive to succeed, no matter how great the challenge. Hidden Emperor, p. 15 Hida Ichido (6 points) Those who have Hida Ichido as their ancestor continue to fight on even when all seemed lost. Secrets of the Crab, p. 26 Hida O-Ushi (5 points) Those who have Hida O-Ushi as their ancestor bear the strength of the legendary bully. Hida Tadaka (4 points) Those who have Hida Tadaka can pass his own damage touching other people who get the damage instead. Way of the Crab, p. 71 Hiruma (11 points) Those who have Hiruma as an ancestor have luck when it is needed. Way of the Crab, p. 72 As a pragmatic warrior who eschewed many of the niceties of Bushido he would abandon those who were too much honorable. Great Clans, p. 42 Characters Known to have Ancestor:Hiruma * Hiruma Kage Hiruma Kazuma (2 Points) Those who take Hiruma Kazuma as an ancestor are treated more friendly by the nezumi, who can become his Ratling Allies. Unexpected Allies, p. 26 Characters Known to have Ancestor:Hiruma Kazuma * Yasuki Garou Hiruma Mai (3 Points) Those who take Hiruma Mai as an ancestor push themselves to become better than everything around them, to constantly transcend their limitations. Secrets of the Crab, p. 43 Hiruma Yoshi (5 Points) Those who take Hiruma Yoshi as an ancestor are guided with an unwavering purpose so long as they never bring shame upon their name or family. Secrets of the Crab, p. 42 Hiruma Zunguri (3 Points) Those who take Hiruma Zunguri as an ancestor have the uncanny ability to see the possibilities in every situation, finding opportunity where others see nothing at all. Kaiu (9 points) Those who have Kaiu as an ancestor enhance their crafting skills. Way of the Crab, p. 70 Kaiu abhorred mediocrity, laziness, or failure, and he would abandon those who deliberately produced work that was less than their best. Kaiu Anou (3 Points) Those who take Kaiu Anou as an ancestor receive his keen insight into the design of strongholds of all types. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 74 Kaiu Gineza (1 point) Those who have Kaiu Gineza as their ancestor can pass their own wounds to wound inflict more wounds to creatures or other characters with the Taint, even if the were Invulnerable. Way of the Crab, p. 73 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Toritaka Tatsune Kaiu Osuki (4 Points, 3 Points for Badger) Those who take Kaiu Osuki as an ancestor share his undeniable passion for the perfect blade and the perfection of law. Secrets of the Crab, p. 71 Kaiu Utsu (6 points) Those who have Kaiu Utsu as their ancestor are an expert at defending against attacks from others. Secrets of the Crab, p. 72 Kuni (8 points) Those who have Kuni as their ancestor have less chances to gain the Shadowlands Taint. Way of the Crab, p. 65 Kuni Osaku (6 points) Those who have Kuni Osaku as their ancestor raise their abilities when casting a spell. Way of the Crab, p. 74 Kuni Ryute (6 points) Those who have Kuni Ryute as their ancestor have their scout skills greatly enhanced. Additionally they are driven by Ryute to destroy the Shadowlands and anything with the taint. Lesser of Two Evils, p. 28 Kuni Tokaji (5 points, Shugenja only) Those who have Kuni Tokaji as their ancestor are an inheritor of Tokaji's power. Secrets of the Crab, p. 57 Shosuro Itode (1 point) Those who take Shosuro Itode as an ancestor share his determination and persistence in the face of almost certain failure, but they are despised by the Scorpion Clan. Itode had no children and Crab characters can be considered their descendants. Bearers of Jade, p. 61 The Crab Scout (5 points) Those who take The Crab Scout as an ancestor have a indomitable will to survive against the forces of darkness. Yasuki Fumoki (3 points) Those who have Yasuki Fumoki as their ancestor have a deep affinity for the sea and it's secrets. They can predict the weather within a 24 hour period, and they have an uncanny sense of balance. Way of the Crab, p. 69 Yasuki Kiringu (4 points) Those who take Yasuki Kiringu as their ancestor can make a difficult decision, even at the cost of their own honor. Secrets of the Crane, p. 80 Yasuki Kojiro (5 points) Those who have Yasuki Kojiro as their ancestor are a devious and unpredictable foe, willing to sacrifice a great many things in pursuit of their goals, including their own honor. Secrets of the Crab, p. 84 Yasuki Tanaka (2 points) Those who take Yasuki Tanaka as an ancestor are skilled traders. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 73 Category:Ancestors